These nights of building things
by SpazzyLassy105
Summary: Oneshot. Tony's lab explodes, general chaos happens, and the team cuddles on the couch in the aftermath of Tony's accidentally-self-induced asphyxiation. Oh, and he clucks at Steve, which is always a plus. Cluck, cluck, cluck. (Rated T for like two curse words. I think. I dunno).


**A/N: Guysss...Guys I'm so sorryyy...But my ****_museee..._**** she likes to skinny dip in random fandoms at all hours of the night and day because the world would just ****_explode_**** if she shut up or, I dunno, ****_stayed on task for once in her miserable existence. _**

**Muse: Hey! I resent that ~ I'm what makes you awesome!**

**Me: *Hits Muse over the head with a frying pan* Bet you're gonna resent ****_that_**** in the morning, too.**

**Muse: Owww...**

**Me: Lolol. You're much more fun to be around when you're in pain. No more ****_ideas _****running through my head. Yesss...oh, ****_yesss..._**

**Anyway, on with my first ever Avengers story! Yaaay!**

**Building on espresso and chocolate pudding mishap**

The pounding of a not-as-far-away-as-he's-thought-it-was migraine clued Tony in on the fact that he was, ha would you look at that, not a robot. Yet. And that made him want to, y'know, die because _Jesus _did that hurt. No seriously; he's really actually only human here and ow ow _owww_. And that last _owww_ deserves the emphasis because _OWWW. _The feeling of having your skull slowly pried open with a crowbar while your brains try to leak out of your ears in a desperate attempt at escape is not pleasant in any way shape or form, and Tony feels like it probably says something less-than-satisfactory about his life when all he does is run a hand over his face and grumble before getting back to work.

He is also reminded that working with extremely volatile chemicals while running on espresso, chocolate pudding, and one hour of sleep in HoweverManyDaysBecauseHeReallyDoesn'tKnow is a _bad idea _when he maybe kinda just a little explodes his lab.

Again.

And he feels, once more, that it probably says something less-than-satisfactory about his life when Pepper simply runs a hand over her face, grumbles incoherently, and turns back to her paperwork after briefly "making sure that he has not finally succeeded in full filling his death wish." Tony tries to look as innocent as possible under his pile of rubble and CreationOfHoweverManyDays but Pepper glares at his immobile form and leaves him to his untimely demise. (No he is not bring a Drama Queen, Clint, so shut up before he posts that film on YouTube. Yes, _that _one. Tony has no shame, you should know this by now, so shhh if you know what's good for you).  
Apparently, Pepper is still angry about the whole Palladium Poisoning thing, but really he was going to make her an omelet and _tell her, _so it would've been fine.

Yes. It would have.

Really.

Of course, during during his inner monologue about Miss Pepper Potts, Tony somehow manages to forget that oh yeah he lives with _other _people, too, now. Which basically means that Clint slithers himself down from some air vent-or- another, arrows fitted and bow at the ready, Natasha barges in shortly after, guns-cocked-but-not-quite-blazing-yet, for which Tony is thankful, Steve crowds his was through a step behind her, orders on his lips and crease on his brow, Thor _breaks his frigging west wall _instead of entering like a normal person with the others, hammer swinging, and Bruce...contains himself for a remarkable amount of time...probably because he is laughing. Because Tony blows up his lab every other week, even if only Bruce knows about _those.  
_And then his Science Bro greenify's when he sees Tony trapped under chunks of his lab and WhateverTheCrapHeWasWorkingOnForThePastHoweverMany Days, unable to move or really do anything at all to get himself out of this situation. When Steve and Thor have lifted the What'sThatAnyway off of his chest along with what feels like his entire frigging lab, and hay he can breathe again, Tony stands and brushes himself off as if he didn't feel like his worst hangover ever times oh I dunno_ damn near infinity. _

Then Steve is Mother-Henning and Thor is shoving strawberry Pop-tarts in his arms (where did he even get those?) and Natasha is rolling her eyes and clicking away and Clint is _shooting at him _and Hulk-turned-Bruce is checking his pulse and shining lights in his eyes and all those doctorly things he does while Tony is trying to fight off vertigo, figure out what the _MotherOfGodIsThatAnExplosiveArrow _just happened, and cluck at Steve for the hell of it at the same time. He manages to go _cluck, cluck, choke _at Steve and somehow the super soldier's face is so much funnier dieing on the floor of accidentally-self-induced asphyxiation, tears streaming from his eyes because _now _he's laughing, choking, and trying to breathe simultaneously from his viewpoint of Steve's nostrils, which, in his humble opinion, is a _hilarious_ viewpoint and would be even better if he could see past the blurriness of his own eyes, thank you very much.

Tony has long since figured out that he is a multitasker but this is starting to become slightly ridiculous because he has fought off vertigo, figured out what happened, clucked at Steve, laughed, choked, and breathed all in under a minute.  
He is pretty sure that this has to be some sort of record so he chokes out "Mark that, JARVIS." The other avengers look at him weirdly because um, what are you marking, Stark, but JARVIS totally gets it and Tony is told, in that sassy British voice of his AI who he loves so very much, "Of course, sir." Because the Englishman had probably marked it ten minutes ago and was just waiting for Tony to catch up, nevermind that the event hadn't even occurred more than a minute ago. JARVIS was just awesome like that.  
When he manages to stand again, Tony is herded by Bruce and Clint to the ACR (Avengers Common Room) where everyone else has already gathered and are waiting. They basically eat popcorn, Pop-tarts, and various candies while watching _The Princess Bride _making lame jokes about Inigo Montoya AVENGING his father. At some point during the movie they all fall asleep, draped over and across each other like nobody's business, where Coulson finds them in the morning. He secretly smiles down fondly at the team (family) and drags a blanket over their unconscious forms before quietly going and doing whatever Coulson things that Coulson does.

JARVIS, of course, displays the video footage to a shocked-and-surprisingly-heart-warmed Tony when he wakes up the next morning.

This of course does not stop him from mercilessly teasing Agent Agent wit it, even though he _has _recently begun to call the man Phil.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I just couldn't kill off Coulson. I can't. Opps, sorry not-my-bad. And, um, does anybody ever feel like when they type "nobodies" instead of "nobody's" they feel like they're typing "no bodies"? Like, **

"**Hey, assassin dude?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Do whatever you want to them, but remember: no blood stains, no witnesses, no bodies."**

"**Yeah, sure. Got it."**


End file.
